Battlefield 3: Some Actual Misfits
by JFW ANGEL
Summary: Imagine if the girls from the 501st somehow got transported to The world of battlefield 3 and in the confusion got caught up in conflict involving Misfit 1-3 and the PLR, having to choose sides and fight in a war they no nothing about against other humans join me on a wild ride with conflict with the PLR, Russia and the threat of nuclear weapons.
1. Chapter 1

Battlefield 3: Some actual Misfits.

This story follows Misfit Squad (Blackburn,Campo,Matkovic,Montes,Chaffin) and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in a story that takes place during and after the campaign of BF3 join me on a wild ride and watch these real misfits take on Solomon's PLR and the Russian military hell we might even have a nuke threat or two.

This story came to me while reading a story called The Clocktower by blaze92x45 which is essentially the same thing as this story however in the call of duty universe and it will be 100 times better than this will so check out his story if you haven't already. Any way this just like his story mine will start with a little teaser of the load out of each member of our team of misfits.

Also before anyone asks the title is a play on words of Misfit Actual the Squad's CO.

Oops almost forgot Battlefield 3 and all it's characters and Story belong to DICE and last time I checked strike witches was owned by Gonzo, so no  
copy-writes here.

Misfit 1-3

Staff Sargent Henry "Black" Blackburn

Primary Weapon: M16A3 w/ Fore grip and ACOG 4x sight

Secondary weapon: M1911A1

Seaman Christian Matkovic

Primary Weapon: M4A1 w/ ACOG 4x sight , AT4 anti-tank weapon

Secondary Weapon: M9

Private David Montes

Primary Weapon: M240B w/ M145 3.4x sight, bipod

Secondary Weapon: M9 .TACT

Sargent Steve Campo

Primary weapon: M16A3 w/ holographic 1x sight, M40A3 w/ 12x scope

Secondary Weapon: M1911A1 .TACT

Private Jack Chaffin

Primary Weapon: M4A1 w/ Fore grip and ACOG 4x sight

Secondary Weapon:M9

Captain Quinton Cole (Misfit Actual)

Primary weapon: M4A1 w/ holographic 1x sight

Secondary weapon: M9 .TACT

501st JFW

Yoshika Miyafuji

Primary Weapon: M5K w/ holographic 1x sight

Secondary Weapon: Glock 17 .TACT

Lynnette Bishop

Primary weapon: M98B with 12x scope

Secondary Weapon: Glock 17

Mio Sakamoto

Primary Weapon: P90 w/ Holographic 1x sight, Reppumaru

Secondary weapon: M93R

Gertrude Barkhorn

Primary weapon: M60E4

Secondary weapon:MP412 REX

Erica Hartmann

Primary weapon: M416 w/ ACOG 4x sight

Secondary weapon: M9 .TACT

Perrine H. Clostermann

Primary weapon: G36C w/ Holographic 1x sight and fore grip

Secondary weapon: 44. Magnum

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke

Primary weapon: M4A1 w/ Red dot 1x sight, fore grip

Secondary weapon: Glock 18

Charlotte E. Yeager

Primary weapon: M249 SAW w/ M145 3.4x sight, bipod

Secondary weapon: M1911A1

Francesca Lucchini

Primary weapon: PDW-R

Secondary weapon: Glock 17

Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen

Primary weapon: SCAR-H w/ fore grip, and ACOG 4x sight

Secondary weapon: M9

Sanya V. Litvyak

Primary weapon: M16A3 w/ M145 3.4x sight, M203 40mm grenade launcher ( I am very well aware that the M203 is not in BF3 but I don't like the M320)

Secondary weapon: M1911A1

Hope that stirs up some ideas in some body's mind any way the first chapter will be out this week hope you can wait that long.

Also if any one is wondering Sanya's load out is mine in the game just with a fore grip in stead of a grenade launcher.

Have a good one

-(JFW ANGEL)-


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the much anticipated first chapter I hope you guys enjoy I know I promised it a while ago but I was busy but any way here you go  
-**

**Chapter one:  
OPERATION SWORDBREAKER**

**?**

**Staff Sargent Henry Blackburn**

**?**

There where flashes of buildings New York, and then a train almost hit Henry, next a white flash in his eyes resembling a flash-bang going off as Henry finds him self jumping onto a train. Well sliding off the train Henry grabs the Handles on the car and breaks his way through the window and in the process kicking a man who was brandishing a weapon down on the floor, afterwords Henry picked up the man's weapon and proceeded through the train cars killing every man in his way and the whole time he couldn't understand why his body is doing it itself, when he reached the last car he was attacked from behind by another man, being nocked over. Now laying on the floor Henry is greeted by a revolver barrel in the face, and the figure behind the gun said.

"Are you alone? Huh"

The sound of a gun shot echoes continuously until the there was a bright light and next thing Henry knew he was falling towards a castle looking building, he looked around and saw some thing that looked like a C-130 Hercules but it was weird looking like it was from another planet or something. The alien Hercules turned towards him and accelerated, from the craft came a fast and wierd sound, Henry thought it was some of that new Dubstep crap the kids listen too today, the craft fired a red laser directly at Henry, his expression dropped to that 'oh fuck my life' face, the laser missed and something vaguely resembling a P-51D Mustang flew over his head and made the sound an F-18 makes when it breaks the sound Barrier. The sound echoed for a while and Henry blacked out before the sound became more defined, it's someone knocking a Kevlar Helmet, his own helmet to be exact.

**March 15 2015 13:00**

**Staff Sargent Henry Blackburn**

**1 km south of USMC staging area**

"Black, Blackburn get up we're joining the convoy, come on get locked on." Campo said

Blackburn shook the sleep out and got up he didn't notice he fell asleep inside the LAV.

"Yeah I'm up, fuck let a man sleep sometimes Steve."Blackburn said

"Yeah fuck you cowboy get ready we're almost at the staging area." Campo replied

"What ever dude I'm good lets get on mission." Blackburn said back

"yeah you better be I hear were stepping into some serious shit." Matkovic the teams attached EOD specialist said.

"Ok, ok fuck I get you, I bet the PLR is all over this shit dude." Blackburn said.

"Dude the PLR has there hands in all the shit going on in the Middle East, I don't know why we just blast the motherfuckers with a nuke, Boom done and done." Said the teams SAW gunner David Montes.

"I don't know Montes, Maybe because it'll start fucking World War 3. But you know if you push the button i'll give you to the Russians myself, and that's the end of the war, and we go home and you'll get to visit that gulag you always wanted to." Campo Stated.

"Hey Sargent Dickhole how about I tell them Russian it was you what then huh, besides those SEAL boys would rescue me." Montes replied

"Hey dick heads the new kids here stop being a bunch of fucking retards and show him what you marines are about." Matkovic said

"Yeah ok fucking squid I'll stop for now." Montes agreed

"Good job Montes way yo get called out by a fucking squid, Now Private new kid, Chaffin was it tell us about your self and why your here." Blackburn asked the new guy in the squad.

"Well I'm Private Jack Chaffin I'm from St. Luis Missouri and I just finished my SOI like 6 weeks ago as for why I'm here well Misfit actual himself assigned me to this squad, he said that you guys were his best." Chaffin replied

"Great Cole gave us a fucking greener boys, well guess what private when were done here your gunna get the proper Misfit treatment, some Grade-A, hardcore initiation into the best squad in the whole battalion, Hua!" Campo told the private.

"Hey private don't listen to him, he's so god damn annoying even the enemy won't fucking shoot him." Blackburn told him.

"True story." Campo said

"Fuck off Campo, anyway welcome the to Misfit 1-3"

"Thank you staff Sargent." Chaffin replied.

"Hey kid call me Black every one else does." Blackburn replied.

"Ah sure, thanks Black." Chaffin replied.

The music that was playing got lowered and a radio call came up to Campo

"Misfit 1-3 this is Misfit Actual, be advised we will be crossing the LOD in 2 mikes, Over."

"Roger that, out." campo replied

"Yo does anyone else not get what the fuck were doing here." Montes asked

"Dude don't be such a fucking hippie." Matkovic said

"No I mean If we're fighting the PLR shouldn't we be in Iran not Iraq?" Montes replied

"Dude there crossing borders, trust there the right people." Matkovic stated

Campo waved of the conversation with his hand in Montes' face as a new radio message went through.

"Misfit 1-3 this is Misfit actual, we have a situation development, get your team dismounted and head towards the staging area ASAP to be briefed by Lieutenant Brady."

"This is 1-3, roger out." Campo replied

"Yo lets get out on the road, driver drop the ramp." Blackburn said

As the squad walked out of the LAV Blackburn covered his eyes from the sun being so bright, Campo walked up to another squad of marines and asked.

"Yo where's the LT."

"Hang a right up ahead into that market area he's hanging by the pallets with the operations map, you can't miss him." They told. Campo

"Thanks guys have a good one see you back at the FOB." Campo said as he walked away

"Hey guys, you ever ask your self how this part of the world gets so fucked up." Montes asked the squad

"No I just work here Dave now shut it where going to get briefed up ahead." Campo answered

Misfit squad walked towards the lieutenant and when they reached him he asked.

"You guys Misfit 1-3"

"Yeah that's right sir." Blackburn replied with a salute

"Alright gentleman, as you know we are dealing with the PLR crossing the border from Iran, and there bringing a lot of attention with them, at 06:30 we lost contact with a squad in Spinza meat market and that's a bad part of town, you boys are going to go get them back under stood?"

The 5 soldiers replied in unison "yes sir."

"Alright then you're the QRF on this one so step off."

"Right lets move Misfit." Campo ordered.

13:30 same day

Private Jack Chaffin

USMC staging area

The team moved to a building that resembled a school and stacked up for a breach and Campo proceeded to give the order to enter.

"Building clear." Chaffin told the team

"Yo what is this some kind of school or something?" Montes asked

"Oh yeah I forgot they don't have schools where you come from huh Montes?" Campo answered

"Fuck you Steve." Montes said back

Suddenly the building shook in its foundation, and the squad struggled to stay on there feet.

"Some one need to tell EOD to blow those ammo dumps farther away." Montes said

"That ain't EOD, that's an earth quake or some shit, we are like 90 Klicks from a major fault line." Matkovic said

The squad moved out of the school and across a street to a garage building and prepared to breach, again Campo gave the order to enter the building.

"Clear left" Montes stated

"Clear right" Chaffin also said

"Alright we're clear stand down." Campo ordered

As if on cue a sniper round rang out and Chaffin felt a pain in his left shoulder as he hit the ground hard he could here the squad returning fire, and he could see he was moving probably being dragged finally he was sat up against a wall.

"Hey kid look at me you going to be fine, it went through your shoulder, just sit tight and keep pressure on the wound." Black told him

"Hey black get out here we need more fire there's hundreds of them." A call came from outside.

"Right, you'll be fine kid." He said as he ran out. All Chaffin could feel was his left arm going num and his back against the wall before he passed out.

**23 September 1946 14:27**

**Flight lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager**

**Over the 501st Base Pescara, Romagna**

As Shirley speed towards her Neuroi target she could have sworn that she saw something falling out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored it and began to attack her target. The Neuroi speed right at her however Shirley kept going until she was in range for her BAR. The rest of the flight showed up behind her and they began the attack.

"Ok Bishop, Lucchini, Litvyak, and Miyafuji you stay back and provide support. Yeager, Barkhorn, and Closterman you are attacking head on. Hartmann, Juutilainen, Wilcke, and my self will flank to its left, understood? Attack!" Major Sakamoto commanded

As the major commanded Shirley attacked the Neuroi head on firing her BAR at its armour and dodging the lasers it fired in retaliation but there attacks where having no affect against it, the core had yet to be found until Lynnette fired her .55 Cal Boys anti-tank rifle at the Neuroi destroying a chunk of armour and revealing the core and allowing every body to attack it, however the Neuroi at this point picked up its speed and was traveling well past the speed of sound.

"Shirley none of us can catch it, go." The major commanded

"Right, I'm on it." Shirley replied as she speed after it and fired her last magazine at the core destroying it and the Neuroi it's self. Shirley expected the Neuroi to explode into the white flower petal looking shards like usual however Instead the shards were black and when she turned around she saw a big black circle. The rest of the flight reached her they to we're amazed by the black circle.

"What is it a hive?" Shirley asked

"No I don't see any Neuroi inside." Major Sakamoto said with her eyepatch lifted. "But whatever it is I don't li—" she tried to say when she and her flight were sucked inside. Shirley could feel her striker units being pulled off but by what she couldn't see it was pitch black. After awhile in complete darkness Shirley finally saw lights, the lights looked like stars, she was awake but where was she.

"God my head, that was one hell of a dream." Shirley said while she got up off the ground and looked around for everyone, she couldn't see anyone.

"Where the hell am I, hey guys anyone around!." She yelled but to no avail the only thing she could hear was a message that seamed to be on a loop

"The PLR is reaching out with disaster relief to American troops." The message said as she could here gun shots in the distance

**March 15 2015 14:30 hours**

**Seaman Christian Matkovic**

**500 m west of USMC staging area**

The firefight in the Garage parking lot was still draging on when finally the squad of medics showed up to help Chaffin who had been shot by a sniper just a short 10 minutes ago plus the extra guns helped too Matkovic felt like a weight had come of his shoulder or maybe it was the heavy AT4 he dropped to move between cover quicker he couldn't really tell he was to busy dodging bullets and returning fire

"Fuck this dude, I didn't join the Navy for this shit." Matkovic yelled while sighting in his target

"Then why the fuck did you join EOD, shit fer'Brains, fuck RPG second deck!" Campo yelled back as the guy he was aiming at fired his rocket in their direction

"Montes fuck suppress him, Black take him out." He told the two squad members

Montes fired his M240B at the Target pushing him into cover while Blackburn the squad DM (_**designated marksman**_) readied his weapon and put the target's head in his crosshairs and squeezed the trigger causing both the mans skull and the balcony he was standing on to shatter.

"Cease fire, cease fire there dead!" Campo yelled

"Fuck man that was fucking intense." Montes said

Matkovic walked into the garage and up to the medics working on Chaffin.

"How's he doing Doc?" He asked

"He's gunna be fine, he's just passed out from the shock." The medic told him

Just as Matkovic was about to ask him something else the clay flowerpot beside him exploded and they all dove for cover

"Fuck dude we need to take out that sniper so the doc can work on the new kid, lets get topside." Campo commanded

The team climbed the stairs to the roof and made there way to place where the sniper couldn't hit them.

"There fifth floor left side he's dug in well no way were gunna do this with just our rifles." Campo told the squad

"Yo cover me I need to run down stairs quick." Matkovic said

"What why the fuck?" Montes said

"I left my AT4 down there." Matkovic told them

"Ok fuck go get it, Covering fire!" Campo yelled and got up and fired his weapon

Matkovic ran down the stairs passed the medics and grabbed his AT4 and turned around to run back up the stairs back to his squad.

"Ok I got AT!" He yelled to his squad

"Give it to Black, he's the best shot." Campo said. " ok Black on three we suppress and you fuck him up Hua?"

"Yeah I got this." Black replied

"Right 3…2..1 Covering fire!" Campo yelled as he Montes and Matkovic stood up and fired at the snipers position as Blackburn stood up and fired the AT4 that literally took out half a building and killed the sniper.

"Well I think he's dead." Montes said

"Fuck yeah he's dead I fucking took out the whole building, if the rocket didn't kill him he was probably crushed by the buildings debris." Blackburn replied

"Yeah fucking Oorah boys." Campo said as the squad look at the destroyed building  
**-**

**What an "explosive" way to end a chapter, well misfit 1-3 is having a hell of a day and our witch friends where are they nobody knows well except me of course, so as usual R/R correct grammar if you want and if you don't understand the dialog, ask and you shall receive an explanation if one is required.**

**Also I have the freedom to swear and I'm going to exploit the ever living fuck out of it, if you don't like it don't read it**

**Anyway have a good one**

**-(JFW ANGEL)-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Shaken Earth**

**_March 15 2015 14:45hours_**

**_Staff Sargent Henry Blackburn_**

**_500m from USMC staging area_**

Blackburn watched the building crumble into the parking lot below crushing cars parked close by and leaving a thick dust cloud in the lot for while until Campo got a radio call

"Misfit 1-3 this is doc holiday requesting you cover us so we can get your boy back to the staging area." The Marine said over the radio

"Roger doc holiday what direction is that?" Campo replied

"North side." he replied

"Roger in position in three seconds." Campo told him as the squad moved into position

Blackburn and the rest of Misfit 1-3 covered the medics as they carried Chaffin towards the staging area much to the squads surprise there was no contact at all. After words the squad moved on towards the last know location of the missing Marines without incident. The squad exited onto a street where there was a blown out HUMVEE, with 3 of the patrols members on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Yo over by the HUMVEE that's our patrol." Campo stated

"Yeah but where's Four?" Blackburn asked as the team moved to the vehicle and checked the bodies.

"Matkovic check for explosives, black check the tags on these guys, and Montes keep watch." Campo ordered the team.

Blackburn moved to the bodies to check there tags, the first of which said: McBribe, Francis. O NEG. Catholic. Blackburn knew him he was from Misfit 2-1 a good man, the second mans tag read: Taylor, Jerome. A POS. No religion. This man was also from 2-1. Finally the third man's tag read: Rosenkova, Dimitri. AB POS. Orthodox. Blackburn's eyes opened wide, this guy was his bunk mate in SOI he was one of Blackburn's good friends, Dimitri even taught Black Russian, Black couldn't believe he was dead, but then black noticed the 4th man who was obviously still alive.

"Hey Campo Four's right here in the HUMVEE." Blackburn said pointing at the injured man who was clearly alive.

"Montes get over here and help, black get on security." Campo ordered.

"Rog—" black was cut off by Matkovic yelling "secondaries."

"Roger secondary, can you defuse?" Campo asked

"Negative it's a shaped charge wired through this red wire here, send someone to trace the wire and defuse it there." Matkovic replied

"Ok Blackburn your nominated go." Campo ordered

"Roger." Blackburn said as he sprinted off to trace the wire.

Blackburn kick in a door and found the wire connected to a white box with another red wire Blackburn yanked both and sprinted back out to his squad.

"Black get out here quick we're under fire and 1-4 Is here to reinforce us." Campo radioed

"Yeah I'm outside now where is contact coming from?" Blackburn asked

"The main force is coming from the east and they are also flanking us to the south." Campo replied

"Right the HUMVEES .50 cal is still operational I'll take the south." Black said

Black loaded the M2 Browning HMG and fired at the enemy positions killing each one easily with the weapons high speed .50 cal rounds, Blackburn felt the ground shake violently and he saw the road crack under him, he looked up and saw a big black hole opened near the tall buildings as the began to break and fall towards the road, the last thing Blackburn saw was 11 little figures falling out of the black hole as it closed.

**_Unknown date and time_**

**_Francesca Lucchini_**

**_Unknown location at night_**

Lucchini woke up with her head spinning and her vision blurry. She tried to sit up bit was pined by something heavy like a rock or something.

"Great now I'm stuck her if only Shirley was here she would help me." She thought stuck under the large rock thing pining her to the ground.

"Jeez… what do I do now, I could yell out I guess, maybe someone will find me… HEY IS ANYONE OUT THERE, I NEED HELP, IM STUCK PLEASE HELP!" She yelled repeatedly

After a while she stopped yelling because she thought it was pointless, until she heard some one walking in the distance.

"HEY IS SOMEONE THERE, I NEED HELP." She yelled out when someone wearing a weird black face mask appeared in front of her brandishing a weird looking rifle. The man look away from her and spoke in a weird language to what Lucchini could guess was another person. Suddenly she felt the weight of the rock thing be pulled off of her, she tried to stand up but was pushed back down and yelled at in the weird language again.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She yelled at the weirdly dressed men who are now aiming there weird rifles at her."ok ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Who are you, why are you here?" One man asked in broken english

"M..My name is Francesca Lucchini, and as for why I'm here I don't actually know." She answered

The other man said something in there language and they both readied there weapons again and look like they were about to fire when Lucchini heard another weapon fire and rip through the two men and to Lucchini's horror one of the bodies fell on her.

"Hey kid are you ok, those guys were about to shoot you your lucky I heard you yelling or I wouldn't Have been here to save ya', sorry about the dead guy." The man Said in perfect english like Shirley as he pulled the body of of her and helped her up. "My name is David Montes, I'm a U.S Marine your safe now just stay with me ok?"

"Umm ok, I guess it's fine as long as your from the U.S, where are we anyway, and what's with that weird weapon it's a lot different then my friend Shirley's B.A.R?" She asked the Marine

"Whoa kid slow down there, first of where in Iraq, second of all you know about weapons?" He asked

"Yes I'm a witch with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Lucchini said proudly.

"Sorry never herd of it, you talking about a video game or something?"  
The Marine asked.

"What you've never heard of us, how is that possible one of our members is from your country." She said in shock

"Still I've never heard of you guys, by the way did you say you where a witch like, old hag, cauldron and magic wand Witch?" He asked

"Don't tell me you've never heard of us, here let me show you… see that window there watch it." She said as she charged her magic and summoned her familiar, and and sent her magic at the window causing it to explode.

"Ok this is some serious shit right there, this isn't real, did you actually do that?" He said in amazement.

"Yes I really did that now are you sure you've never heard of us?" Lucchini asked him

"Yes I am, and that shit ain't normal." He said as he got a radio call that Lucchini couldn't here." Roger Blackburn meet you there your never gunna believe this shit man… you'll see when we get there… oh really shit dude I got the same thing on my end… yeah see you there." He finished. "Ok kid we have to get moving before more guys like these two show up."

"Yeah ok let's go." Lucchini said back to him.

The two walked up and around large pieces of concrete from the buildings  
for what seamed like forever until they entered a large open room on the first floor, and slowly went up the stairs to the second floor, at a door the Marine that was with Lucchini listened for sounds on the other side.

"Hey kid this might get messy I hear a lot of shooting on the other side, ok wait over there in that corner I'll see what I can do." The Marine called Montes said to her as he opened the door slowly and raised his weapon and yelled. "FREEZ MOTHER FUCKER, HANDS."

"Yo chill out Montes it's me Blackburn." Another voice out of Lucchini's sight said.

"Shit Black am I ever glad to see you, and who is your company." Her Marine said

"Just some chick I picked at a garage, her name is Charlotte, say hi Dave." the unseen Marine said and Lucchini perked up at the name he mentioned.

"Well it's nice to meet you miss, maybe you can get along with the company I have." Said the Marine in Lucchini's sight. "Hey kid it's ok to come out now these people are good guys."

Lucchini stepped into to door way to see the other two people, she saw another man in the same uniform as the Marine beside her, but her eyes were drawn to two huge 'melons' wrapped In red cloth that Lucchini knew all to well, she didn't need to see the women's face she knew exactly who it was.

"Shirley! Oh my god I missed you so much where have you been, so many things happened, I almost got shot, and I just want you to be with you." Lucchini practically cried and ran to Shirley.

"It's ok Francesca I'm here now, we're going to be fine we have these very nice, and handsome American Marines to help us." She said winking at Blackburn. "With there help we will find the other witches and find out what happened to us and this place."

"Wait Black there are more of these guys?" Montes asked

"Yeah Charlotte over there told me about her squadron during our trek here and I told her about Misfit, anyway there are 11 of them and we have 2 so there are still 9 out there, and we gotta find them before the PLR do." Blackburn replied

"Umm who's the PLR and why do we have to find our squadron before they do?" Lucchini asked the Marines

"The PLR is our enemy right now, you remember those 2 guys I saved you from, well they were from the PLR, and just like your situation there not going to be playing nice, especially when there playing with Automatic weapons." Montes told Lucchini.

"Hey Montes, you try contacting Actual?" Blackburn asked

"Negative, I've been watching over this little one." Montes replied pointing at Lucchini who was pushing her face into Shirley's breasts

"Let's give it a shot." Blackburn said

"Sure… Misfit Actual, this is Misfit 1-3 priority message over." Montes said into his radio and waited for a reply

"Misfit 1-3 this is Actual go ahead over." The radio said back

"Actual be advised we are in ground zero of the earth quake, Break, we are in possession of two supposedly military personnel, Break, requesting permission to search for two remaining Misfit members and the other 9 individuals over." Montes replied

"Negative, Campo and Matkovic are already back at the staging area, and they brought what could be your 9 individuals over." The radio said again

"Roger that Actual we are 5 minutes out from the staging area 1-3 out… ok guys your friends are at out staging area and we are close lets get moving." Montes said

"Right let's go come on Francesca."  
Shirley said

"Ok let's go meet up with the rest of our friends." Lucchini said back genuinely happy

**Sorry this one took a while I've been really busy getting ready to head home, but anyway this one may be shorter than the first one I can't tell, this is pretty much the end of the operation sword breaker mission and uprising mission, in the next chapter we will end the uprising stuff with a quick meet up and explination, and then we move on to the 'going hunting' mission where you guys will meet an OC I created especially for this story, I think you guys will like her. Anyway don't want to spoil the whole next chapter so you know review and ask me any questions.**

**Speaking of questions some one said they wanted to see Gordon Freeman from Half life, like what this is strike witches and battlefield dude it's not gunna happen.**

**Alright have a good one guys And I'll see you on the battlefield**

**-(JFW ANGEL)-**


End file.
